


You are the music in me

by Northmelody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Romance, you are the music in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northmelody/pseuds/Northmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble for @availe. I hope you like it, Happy Birthday! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the music in me

Today was a terrible day for Marinette.

Not only did she have a blackout during her physics test but also forgot her history homework at home and, during lunch break in the cafeteria, tripped and fell onto her own dinner tray. Her t-shirt was covered in mashed potato and spinach. To make things even worse Chloé, her rival, giggled arrogantly and said snarky: “Mashed potatoes look very good on you, Marinette. You should wear them more often.”

Marinette looked at her mirror reflection and sighed. She stood alone in the girl’s restroom, ashamed of herself for not being quick on comeback earlier.

“Marinette, don’t worry. I bet tomorrow is going to be a lot better.” Tikki tried to cheer her friend up and snuggled up against her cheek. Marinette smiled slightly.

“Maybe, well, I hope so. Currently I feel like I am down on my luck…” Marinette said saddened. “Come Tikki, let’s go home. I need to take a shower.”

The Kwami nodded and immediately flew into the open satchel of her friend. Marinette took a deep breath, opened the door and left the restroom with mixed feelings.

‘Hopefully no one sees me’ she prayed in thoughts as she walked through the empty floors of her school. Normally everyone should already be home by now. Just as she reached the entrance hall, she heard the faint sound of a piano coming from somewhere. She listened carefully.

“I know that song…” Marinette whispered to herself. Driven by curiosity she followed the sound until she found herself standing in front of her music classroom. The door was opened and when she saw who sat there and played the piano, she caught her breath.

“Adrien?”

Adrien Agreste, turned around to face her. “Hey Marinette. I-, uh, didn’t know anyone would still be here.” He stuttered nervously and rubbed his neck. “How are you doing? I heard about what happened earlier at the cafeteria.”

Marinette lowered her head from embarrassment. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine…I guess. You play the piano wonderfully.”

He blushed. “Thank you.”

She turned around, ready to go when Adrien suddenly said: “W-Wait, Marinette. Don’t go. I-I-I mean...” He hemmed. “I mean, you could stay here and I’ll play something for you? Only if you want to, I don’t want to bother you.”

Marinette stared at him. Her heart began to race and she felt a warm tingling sensation in her stomach.

“Of course I’d like to stay. If you don’t mind me smelling like mashed potatoes and spinach.”

He gave her a gentle smile. “I don’t mind at all. Didn’t you know that I love mashed potatoes?”

She chuckled. “Come on, you’re only making that up now to make me feel better.”

“Well, it seems to work.” Adrien said.

“Yes, yes it does.” Flustered, she stroke a strand of her hair behind her ear and sat down next to him by the piano.

“Can you sing?” Adrien asked her.

“A little. Are you playing the song of a moment ago, again?”

He nodded. “You know the song?”

“Who doesn’t know _‘You are the music in me’_?” Marinette replied jokingly.

Adrien chuckled softly. “Okay, you’re right.”

He started playing. Marinette closed her eyes and smiled. “ _Na, Na, Na, Na. Na, Na, Na, Na yeah. You are the music in me_.” she sang quietly. “ _You know the words once upon a time, make you listen. There’s a reason.”_

Adrien encouraged her by joining her. _“When you dream, there’s a chance you’ll find a little laughter or happy ever after.”_

They looked into each other’s eyes. _“You’re harmony, to the melody, it’s echoing inside my head. A single voice above the noise and like a common thread.”_

Together they sang the entire song and while singing, they couldn’t stop smiling like dorks at each other. When Adrien played the last note and the song was finished, he complimented her:

“You have a beautiful voice, Marinette. 

“Marinette, who was redder than a freshly picked tomato, nodded sheepishly.

“It was fun.” She said.

They moved a little closer to each other and for a moment Marinette really thought that Adrien was going to kiss her but something interrupted them. Adrien’s phone.

“Oh, it’s Natalie. I’m late.” He sighed sadly. His expression gave away how sorrowful he was about leaving now.

Marinette pluck up all her courage. “Ahem, Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“How about we meet tomorrow and repeat this?” she asked him with a racing heart.

His expression softened. “That would be wonderful, Marinette. You could come over to my place. We have piano there, too.”

She nodded. “I’d be happy to.”

“I really have to go now, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry. Go now, I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me.” Marinette said.

Adrien hung his school bag over his shoulder and winked her goodbye. “See you tomorrow then, princess.” He nicknamed her before being able to overthink what he said.

Marinette blinked surprised. Her legs felt weak. “Y-Yes, see you tomorrow.”

On his way to the car, Adrien cursed himself. What had gotten into him? And why did he feel so happy that he couldn’t stop smiling? His heart was pounding quickly.

“Terrible day, huh?” Tikki stuck out her head from her hideout and winked at Marinette.

“He called me ‘princess’…” Marinette sighed deeply with a big grin on her face. She was head over heels in love with him.

“Oh Marinette.” Tikki chuckled, flew into the air and snuggled up against her cheek. “You are so cute!”

For the rest of the day both, Adrien and Marinette, couldn’t stop thinking about each other. 

Tikki was right, it wasn’t a terrible day after all.


End file.
